Tight Fitting Jeans
by Jenny151618
Summary: Steve sees Loki across the bar and one thing leads to another. Inspired by the song of the same title. I do not own the song or the characters. Please tell me what you think :). **Updated with a second chapter.**
1. Chapter 1

Tight Fitting Jeans

Steve first spotted Loki leaning against the bar. The blond slow approached the other with a smile as he looked the other over. Steve could tell the other wasn't used to bars by the way he held himself. Steve could tell that the other was trying to fit it by the way he was dressed, a dark green button down, black tight pants, and cowboy boots.

"What's someone like you doing in a place like this?" Steve asked once he was close enough. He leaned beside the other, "I can tell you've never been inside a bar." The other gave him a sly smile and Steve couldn't help but to feel like he was in the presence of royalty.

"It is true that I am used to champagne but I would not be opposed to you buying me a beer." The black haired male with the startlingly green eyes said. Steve turned and ordered two beers and took a seat at the bar. His green eyed companion took a seat beside him, "My name is Loki."

"Steve." The blond said with a smile and thanked the bartender when the drinks were sat in front of them. He took a sip of liquid courage, "So, tell me what brings you here?"

"Dance with me first." Loki said after his first sip of beer. Steve watched his face as it scrunched against the bitter taste. Steve laughed softly and Loki glared playfully. Steve stood up and held his hand out to the other. Loki's glare turned into a smile and he took the hand. Steve lead him to the dance floor and the danced a song together. They came back to the bar and Loki downed his first beer, making a face after. Steve couldn't help but laugh as the other ordered another.

"Well, I said I would tell you what brought me here. I married into money and I am used to attending high functioning gatherings. I have always wanted to be just a working man's man so tonight I left the crystals and champagne to live a dream." Loki explained with a soft smile.

Steve was surprised to hear the other was married but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He knew he would feel guilty tomorrow but that was a lifetime away. "Let's dance the night away, shall we?"

Loki nodded and the two went back to the dance floor. They danced almost every song and only stopped to drink more beer. Steve laughed and held the other close as they danced and had fun. He watched as Loki came alive in his tight fitting jeans and cowboy boots.

It was Loki who suggested it the last time they went to the bar, "Let's go to your house. Show me what it is like to just be." Steve didn't argue and the two walked to his house because they had drunk too much to drive.

It was also Loki who had pushed Steve into the door as soon as it closed and kissed him hard. Steve could taste the evening's beer but also something more refined. He moaned softly and his hands went around the other's waist to pull him close. He felt Loki's hands run into his hair and felt teeth nip his lips. Steve parted his lips and gently claimed the other's mouth. He switched their places and his hands slid under the darker hair's shirt.

Steve ground into the other and grinned at the moan that he came from the other. He pulled back from the kiss to slowly take Loki's shirt off. Once he had tossed it to the floor he started to lick down his neck. One of his hands brushed over Loki's groin as his free hand pinched a nipple.

"Ah! Steve!" Loki gasped and his whole body arched into the other. He watched as Steve slid to his knees in front of him. His eyes closed and his head thumped against the door as the blond started to nuzzle his hardening cock. He bit his lip as Steve worked his pants and underwear off. Loki groaned and bucked into the sudden heat that encased his dick.

Steve looked up from his spot on his knees and groaned at the image of the other. Loki's chest was heaving with each pant and his eyes were closed in bliss. His hands scrapped at the door for purchase and his thighs trembled with the want to thrust into Steve's mouth. Steve started to bob his head and urged the other to move his hips. He moaned as Loki started to fuck his mouth.

"S-Steve!" Loki groaned the other's name as one hand moved into the blond's hair. He held on as he moved his hips in time with Steve's bobs. His thighs shook with the effort of holding himself up. He muffled a whimper as Steve licked the precum beading off the top of his cock. He couldn't hold back the cry as Steve fondled his balls. He tried to warn the other he was close as his hand tightened in his hair.

Steve winced slightly at the tightened pressure on his head but took the other as far as he could. He used one hand to stroke what wouldn't fit as the other squeezed Loki's balls. He wanted to taste him. He got what he wanted a few minutes later when Loki arched his back off the door and came down Steve's throat, choking him slightly. He pulled back and swallowed before licking the other clean and helping him slid to the floor. He ignored his own erection as he kissed up Loki's body.

Loki hummed softly in his afterglow as the blond kissed him all over. He trembled slightly and his arms and legs fell to the floor limply. When he finally came back to himself he smiled at Steve and pecked his lips. He also reached down and started to undo his pants.

"Stop." Steve said even as his eyes fluttered. He caught the brief hurt look that crossed Loki's face before the other removed his hand. The blond tried to explain, "It's not that I don't like you. I do and I find you really attractive but I wanted to give this to you before you left." He said with a blush as he looked away shyly.

Loki smiled back at the other and pecked his cheek this time, "Thank you Steve." He said as he sat up. He didn't want to leave the other but he knew he had to get back to his real life, he couldn't pretend forever. "I had a really great time tonight."

Steve got to his feet and went to the kitchen. He brought them back a cup of water and handed on to Loki who was already dressed again, "Me too." He said and smiled sadly.

Loki thanked the other and finished his drink quickly, "I really should go..." He trailed off and handed the cup back. He watched as Steve sat the cups on a near table and gasped as he was pulled close.

"I'll always remember this night." Steve said as he kissed the other with deep passion. He knew he'd be wrecked when Loki actually left but he would enjoy it now. He pulled back when he had to breath, panting softly.

"I will too." Loki panted back as his head spun from the kiss. It had been awhile since he had been kissed like that. He slowly detached himself from the other with a heavy heart.

"Should I call you a cab?" Steve asked as he stepped back away from the other.

"No, I have it covered." Loki said with one parting smile before he was out of the door. Steve sighed and collapsed onto the couch. He knew he would never met anyone like Loki again. He sighed again as he gathered the cups to wash, at least he had made the other's dreams come true. He smiled to himself, he would also look back on this night with fondness as he went on with his simple life. He just hoped Loki would do the same in his own world.

Inspiration from Tight Fitting Jeans by Conway Twitty. I do not own the song or the characters. Please tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Several months later

Steve sipped on his beer as he watched the crowded dance floor. His friends had invited him out and he finally accepted. He had tried to forget his encounter with Loki but it had been a perfect night. He sighed as he looked back down into his beer. He didn't notice anyone joining him at the bar.

"Can I buy you a drink?" A familiar voice asked. Steve looked up in surprise and confirmed it was Loki sitting beside him.

"Loki!?" Steve said with a smile, "I didn't expect to ever see you again."

"I've actually been looking for you." Loki said and ducked his head with a blush, "I've been hoping you'd show up again."

Steve tilted his head, "Why?" He wanted to lean over and press his lips to the other's but reframed in cause the other didn't want it. The blond hoped he wanted it.

"I... I left him..." Loki said and looked into the other's eyes, "I filed for divorce and I wanted to... see if we maybe could..." The darker haired one trailed off.

Steve grinned wider, "Are you asking me on a date." Loki scooted closer to him and pressed his lips against his softly. He pulled back with a smile.

"I think that should answer your question."

"I don't know... I may have to be told again..." Steve teased and was very happy when Loki leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
